


Domestic Hollstein

by Tastefulcucumber



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Laura - Freeform, LauraXCarmilla, New York City AU, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot, Playful teasing, Short, calm read, life without drama, simple life, they made cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastefulcucumber/pseuds/Tastefulcucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla have absolutely no troubles in the world! They get an apartment together, Laura works at the local newspaper, Carmilla is a nurses aid! Perry comes over and cleans there house when it gets too messy, and La Fontaine is working on a cure for cancer! They all have a happy life, and live happily ever after! Who needs drama? Not this llama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Hollstein

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted across the apartment, in a bitchy tone. Oh how Laura loved her bitchy tone.

“What!” She screamed back, just as nice as Carmilla did.

“Did you pick Perry up from work!” Carmilla yelled.

“No!” Laura clamored. 

“Well, she’s out of work now!”

“Okay! I’ll pick her up in a second!” Laura was at the computer, typing up a report for work. Someone in Birmingham, Massachusetts saw a UFO, and caught it on camera. He got struck by ‘lighting’ and died two days later. Laura suspects that the aliens are to blame for the man’s death. The aliens must have shot a laser beam at him, to remove the evidence of their existence! But the evidence was already documented, and now the video clip is all over the internet. You can clearly see a flying disk with a bunch of lights dancing through the sky. It looks horrifying. It is Laura’s job to make it seem as horrifying as possible, so the people will find it interesting

Laura finished editing her article, and went out to the parking garage. Carmilla and Laura live in a skyrise apartment in New York City together. Laura is an editor for the New York Times, and Carmilla is a Nurses Aid at St. Mary’s Hospital for Children. The only reason Carmilla wanted to work at a hospital is so she can steal the blood from the supply room, and drink it for herself. She only takes the AB blood, the most common one the hospital has on hand. She doesn’t want the hospital to run out. She doesn’t want to be the cause of someone’s death.

Lola Perry is working as an intern at a local highschool. She shadows the guidance-counselor, and sometimes gets to counsel the kids herself! That’s pretty ironic saying that Perry is the one who needs the counseling. Sometimes her anxiety gets pretty bad. She also stress cleans, which is good for Carmilla and Laura, because whenever they need a good maid, they just wait until Perry is in her ‘overreacting’ mode, and invites her over for tea or something. She always ends up cleaning the house instead of enjoying a nice relaxing cup of tea with her friends.

As Laura approached the highschool, she saw that Perry wasn’t alone. Susan LaFontaine was there, chatting it up with Perry. LaFontaine worked at a cancer research center, she was one of the top researchers. They recently discovered that white blood cells cause the growth process in mutated cancer cells to slow, and that has been a big step in fighting cancer. 

“Hey guys!” Laura called out to her two friends.

“Hey!” They called back, and Perry climbed in the front seat of the old Chevy, LaFontaine sat in the back.

“Do you need to a lift home too, LaFontaine?” Laura asked the short-haired, smarty-pants woman.

“Yeah, I was just planning on calling a cab, but if I can waste your gas instead of my money, I’m okay with that.” She responded.

So Laura dropped Perry off at her apartment building, and then drove LaFontaine to her house in the Lower Hudson Valley area, it was a little away from the mainstream city. LaFontaine was wealthy, so she could afford to live in the suburbs. 

When Laura got home, Carmilla instantly demanded that they made cookies.

“Cookies? Sure I’m up for that.” Laura responded.

“Good, but always remember, I love my cupcakes more than my cookies.” Carmilla teased flirtatiously, and pecked Laura on the cheek.

So they made a huge batch of chocolate chip cookies, and ate a whole bunch as well. They shared a cup for milk dipping, and snuggled up against each other on the couch, watching stupid sitcoms on the tv. Carmilla loved to make fun of the actors. 

“Look at them. They can’t even say lines without stuttering.”

“I’m sure they are trying as hard as they can.”

“You always look for the bright side in people don’t you?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Sometimes.”

Laura giggled.

“I’m sorry I’m not as horrible as you are.

“No one can be as horrible as me.” Carmilla responded, batting her eyelashes. The couple loved to tease each other. 

Laura pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, and Carmilla happily accepted it. 

Sometimes, drama is just so unnecessary.


End file.
